


It’s too early for this

by Andromeda Black (Crimson5Drake)



Series: A Look Inside the Life of the Black Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson5Drake/pseuds/Andromeda%20Black
Summary: Andromeda finds a noisy person in the pantry.





	It’s too early for this

Andromeda rifled around in the cupboard so she could have her morning tea fix. She stood on her tiptoes. Damn the rest of her family for being taller. The only ones that she was still taller than were Cissi and Regulus. Sirius shot passed her height a few years ago and even Regulus was an inch or two shy of being taller than she.

Andi heard something making a ruckus in the pantry. She quietly crept over and opened the door a just a crack, not wanting to be scarred by catching Bellatrix and Rodolphus making out. Again. 

Instead she found Rabastan hogtied on the floor of the pantry. She sighed and shook her head. She muttered a spell to unbind him and helped him up. “Bastan, what are you doing here?” she asked him tiredly. Really, it was too early for this nonsense and Andromeda was positive that she hadn’t seen him here at all yesterday. “Did you sneak into our house to spy on our siblings?”

The look on his face was all she needed for an answer. She closed the pantry door on him and waved her wand, silently putting an alert charm on him. Now, no matter how quiet he was, there would be a jingling sound when he got physically close to anybody until the spell was removed.

**Author's Note:**

> Rabastan will forever be a nusance.


End file.
